


Not What You Think

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: All makes sense in the end, F/M, Female Reader, Green Arrow training, Plot Twists, Rated T To Be Safe, Reader-Insert, Wait for it, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Oliver asks you to help him with some special training.





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> It will all make sense in the end...

Ever since joining Team Arrow, your crush had developed more and more on Oliver Queen. You were friends and you couldn't help but be drawn to him. Everything about him you loved...and it certainly didn't hurt that he was pretty damn hot. That's why his request really caught you by surprise.

It took all your effort not to stare at his shirtless torso. “Oh, I...uh…I dunno…”

His gaze turned soft as he took a step closer. “Please, (Name)? It'd really help me.”

You bit at your lower lip for a moment as you debated. “Will it...hurt?” 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Not at all. I've done it plenty of times. Don’t worry. I know what I'm doing. Besides we can always stop if you want.” His hand reached out, closing the distance between you as he gently tucked some hair behind your ear. “I won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with…” His voice was softer now and you could tell he was being genuine. 

With a sigh, you shyly met his eyes. “Okay...just know I've never done anything like this before...alright?” 

He chuckled a bit louder this time, amused. “I can honestly say I'd be surprised if you had.”

Just a few moments later, you had climbed on top of him, his body seeming perfectly comfortable beneath yours. You swallowed nervously and looked down at him. “Okay. I'm ready…”

Oliver smiled. “It's okay. I promise.” Then he began to move.

~~~~~

Felicity and Curtis were once again having one of their famous debates that had grown far too common by now. Felicity rolled her eyes at Curtis’s objections. “It's fine! You worry way too much, you know that? I'm a big girl. Do I need to remind you I helped save oh, I dunnoooo...this city about a million times??”

“No, you don't because I've been here for a lot of it and hear stories for the rest, but still. This i-”

As the doors slid open, Felicity’s hand snapped up, a sharp whisper leaving her bright lips. “Shhh...do you hear that?”

The man gave her a confused look. “Besides you interrupting a perfectly valid point, I don't he-”

“Shh! Shh! That! There it was again!” The pair exchanged a glance as they heard a sudden noise, almost like a grunt. Slowly, they made their way toward the noise and could distinctly hear solid grunting. Felicity gasped as she spotted you across the room, gaze down, hands pressed flat in front of you as your body moved up and down, half hidden behind the room’s central platform.

Suddenly, your voice reached them, even though you hadn't noticed them yet. “That's it, Oliver! Just like that! A little more!” Your expression broke into one of delight as Oliver let out a low groan and with a gasp you fell forward and out of sight.

Curtis leaned over to whisper at Felicity. “I didn't know we could have sex down here. Should I bring some sanitizer or something?”

Your laughter-filled voice rang out again, slightly breathless. “You were right, Oliver. You knew exactly what you were doing! That was amazing!”

He chuckled, sounding out of breath as well. “I told you it was fine. Just have to trust me.”

“Well, if you ever want to do that again...well, I certainly wouldn't say no.” A flirtatious note in your voice made Curtis shudder.

“Never mind. I'm bringing a gallon of hand sanitizer next time I come down here.”

Felicity’s nose wrinkled as she nodded, a shiver going through her as she headed back toward the elevator, Curtis close behind. “Probably at least two…”

At the sound of the elevator doors shutting, Oliver sat up to look around. “Was someone down here?”

You giggled. “Who cares? C'mon! Again!”

Oliver groaned once more, but this time out of frustration. “(Name), I'm tired! It's hard work going for so long.” 

“Please, Ollie?”

He sighed. It did feel good after all. “...fine.”

“Yay! Round two! Let's go.” Immediately, you were repositioning yourself back on him, eager to start back up.

 

~~~Extended Ending Because the Title Still Needs Explaining~~~

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a very annoyed looking Thea Queen. Same as Felicity and Curtis, she caught the same suspicious grunting noises and headed toward them. Whereas Felicity and Curtis didn't want to get involved in Oliver’s antics, Thea wasn't going to let her brother run wild and return to his playboy ways. 

“Ollie! How could you?! With (Name)? Here?! What were you thinki-”

Your turn snapped to the side to grin at her. “Oh, hi, Thea! What's wrong?”

As the woman approached, she took in your appearance in confusion. Sure your hair was a touch messy, but all your clothes were on and you didn't seem terribly embarrassed by her arrival. She rounded the corner and gestured to the two of you. “Is...this what you've been doing all day?”

“Well, not all day. Oliver needed a short break. His stamina is incredible, but he still can't go all day.” You smiled from your seat on Oliver’s back as he did one more push-up before holding the position for you to slide off. 

He shifted to sit and drink from his water bottle before turning to his sister, a happy smile on his lips. “Hey, Speedy. What's up?”

Thea shifted, regarding the two of you as she put the pieces together. “You've been training like this...all day?”

“Mmhmm.” There was no glimmer of a lie in your eyes as you readily answered her. “Oliver asked me to help earlier. He said he'll use weights a lot, but sometimes he'd have you or Felicity sit on his back and it's easier since a person can balance themselves. The weights slide and shift around so it's tougher to get a rhythm if you have to keep fixing them. I was afraid I may be too heavy and hurt him, but he said he's used weights a lot heavier than me.”

Oliver’s head moved to nod in agreement. “If you really were too afraid to hurt me, I wouldn't have made you but once we started, you were having fun it seemed.”

“Yeah!” You shot him a shy smile before turning back to Thea. “Why’d ya wanna know? Were you looking for us?” 

Thea shook her head and laughed. “Oh, you guys are going to to Love this…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good plot twist. Did anyone see that coming or do I still have a few tricks up my sleeve?


End file.
